


Annie

by Jo73



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo73/pseuds/Jo73
Summary: Aaron rings the prison to tell Robert about his grandmothers death as none of his family will
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 30





	Annie

Aaron had been told by Victoria about Annie death and when he asked if Robert had been told he was shocked at Vic reply when she said why should be told he has cut us all off.  
Aaron played it over and over and decided he needed to be the one to contact the prison to let Robert know what happened.  
Aaron rang the Isle of Wight prison and explained why he was ringing they put him through to the governor and Aaron explained to them that Roberts grandmother had died and could they pass the information on to him and tell him he could ring his husband if he wanted to.

Few days after Aaron had rang the prison when he thought Robert wasn't going to ring him, his phone rang with number he didn't recognise he was about to reject it when something told him to answer it.  
When Aaron hears Roberts voice he nearly dropped his phone. Aaron Robert says again

Yes I am here Robert replied Aaron

Aaron Robert I am sorry about Annie, How are you?  
Robert I am ok I suppose just keeping my head down, Annie would be so disappointed in me  
Aaron  
Aaron No she wouldn’t be. I spoke to her a few days after I last saw you in prison she was  
Not disappointed in you she was actually proud of you even if you did go about it in  
The wrong way.  
Robert You really spoke to Annie? i wish I had taken you, Liv and Seb to meet her. I was bad  
at keeping in contact with her I feel I have let her down and now I can't say goodbye  
to her  
Aaron Can’t you ask for permission to attend her funeral?  
Robert. Wouldn't be able to because of Covid 19  
Aaron Is there not anyway around that ad Vic and Diane would be happy to see you Robert  
and would be happy to see you, you know that.  
Robert. Aaron seeing you would be the hardest as I would not want to leave you again. I  
Know I have no right to say this to you after the way I have treated you but I  
have missed you so much Aaron, I keep wanting pick up the phone to ring you  
but know I have know right to ring you anymore  
Aaron. Robert you can ring me anytime you know that. I miss you to and I still love you  
Robert always will do.know one comes close to you  
Robert you mean that Aaron? I love you so much. I can’t expect or ask you to wait for me  
Aaron thats not your decision to make Robert its mine and I have made the decision to  
Wait for my husband.  
Robert Are you really sure about this Aaron its not going to be easy at all  
Aaron Yes I am sure about this 100% sure  
Robert Ok then I will keep in contact with you but know one else and I will let you visit once  
its safe to do so. Will you do me favour and attend Annies funeral for me please

Aaron Of course I will you don't need to ask. Can I let Vic know I am there in your place ?  
Robert Yes of course you can. I don't care who knows we are in contact just make sure  
they know I only want contact with you. I have to go now Aaron I love you  
Aaron. I love you to Robert so much. Speak soon  
Robert You Know  
Aaron I Know


End file.
